The Black Knight
by nerdy12
Summary: Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Knight of the North, in return for his loyalty and service to the crown, has been promised a wife. Not just any wife. The king's own niece is to be his wife. She is beautiful, short-tempered, and perfect for him. Now, if only he can win her over to the idea of being his wife... Medieval AU. M for later chapters. Hiro Mashima's characters, my story idea
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fiore: one of Earthland's oldest kingdoms. One of the largest and most powerful kingdoms. Ruled by High King Makarov Dreyer, an old and very wise king who ruled his people justly and had personally led his people into the most peaceful era to ever befall Fiore. His kingdom was guarded by but a small handful of knights. But these knights were very powerful, and hand-chosen by the king to protect his people and his kingdom. Each knight was assigned a color and an element.

The White Knight of Ice guarded the southern borders, the Red Knight of Flame guarded the East, the Yellow Knight of Lightning guarded the West, and the Black Knight of Iron guarded the north. Together, these knights kept Fiore safe from all varieties of danger, and they were hailed as the kingdom's heroes.

Each Knight has his own background, of course. His own story, unique and interesting. However, this tale shall focus on the Black Knight, the Knight of Iron who guarded the north… or, more particularly, this tale shall focus on the tiny, unassuming young woman who stole his heart.

* * *

 _In a small castle on the outskirts of Crocus, the capital city of Fiore:_

"Levy, dear, I certainly hope you are ready!" A familiar feminine voice rang out just seconds before Levy's bedroom door opened. Levy looked up at her mother from where she sat at her vanity, her hand maiden expertly braiding her hair. Her mother, a beautiful petite woman in her late forties with long blue hair that matched her daughter's, smiled sweetly at her. "My, you look so lovely in that gown, dear. Yellow is certainly your color." She cooed at her daughter, who blushed slightly at the praise.

She loved the gown, too, and she certainly hadn't expected to… not when it was a gift from some man she'd never met. But it fit her well, accentuating her slight curves while remaining modest and elegant. The color was great for spring, and the dress was warm enough to keep her from a chill while light enough that she would not overheat should it be warm out.

"Thank you, mother." Levy said, smiling at her hand maiden as she finished her hair with a matching yellow ribbon. "And you, too, Wendy. You're so skilled with hair."

"Thank you, my lady." The young girl smiled as she curtsied.

"Well, are you ready, dear?" Liza, Levy's mother, asked her daughter with a smile. Levy just gave a soft sigh.

"Must I really do this, mother? You know how I wish to marry for love…"

"Dear, you must understand something. That line of thinking is for the common folk, who have that choice. We," she pointed to herself and then to her daughter, "are royalty. Our union to a man is out of duty, and nothing else." She gave a light smile at her daughter's sad look. "Worry not, my dear. I have met this knight before. He is quite handsome. Besides, you will come to love your new husband with time, just as I have."

"But, mother, what if he does harm to me?"

"Then you shall tell the king, daughter. You know he loves you and your cousin dearly. He would not wed you to a man he believed would treat you poorly." Her mother shook her head lightly. "Now, come along. We do not want to keep the knight waiting. Your poor father, you know he is no good at conversation." She giggled as she practically pulled her young daughter out of her room. They walked silently to the courtyard, where Leo McGarden, Levy's father, was entertaining their guest with tea.

Leo McGarden was a rather handsome man, for his age. He was tall and lean. His short black hair was beginning to gray with age, but it seemed to suit him better than all-black hair. He grinned as he saw his wife and daughter approaching, and he noticed his daughter was looking over their guest with curious eyes.

The first time Levy saw the knight, she had to admit he was handsome. Intimidating, yes, but handsome. This was not truly their first meeting, she thought wryly. Their first meeting had not gone well. He'd been dressed head to toe in black armor, and he'd been a frightening sight to her. She'd hidden behind her father at once. The men had chuckled a bit, and her suitor had told her father he would return in a day without the armor, as he did not wish to frighten his future wife. Levy thought, perhaps, that was a good sign. He was taking her feelings into account, at least.

She was glad he'd gotten rid of the armor. She could see his face now, and it was a handsome one. Firm, with a wide jaw, slanted crimson eyes… but what stood out to her the most were the piercings. He had three studs in place of eyebrows, and there were three studs through his nose as well as five piercings in each ear and two in his chin. So many piercings… they made him look intimidating, but Levy found they accentuated his features quite nicely. The man had short, somewhat shaggy and wild black hair that stuck out every which way. It made him seem quite mature, to her. She knew, from what her father told her, that this man was in his mid-twenties… which was younger than she'd thought he would be, for being such a famous knight. Without the armor in the way she could see he was very fit and muscular, with broad shoulders and well-defined arms.

Yes, Levy had to admit her suitor was a handsome man. But that did not mean she was happy about this in any way. She was being forced to wed a stranger, who she'd barely met and knew nothing about. Why would her uncle do this to her? To his precious Bluebird?! And to Lucy, too, for that matter? How could he just wed her to some man she didn't know and didn't love, when she knew the king was well aware of her desire to find love? She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit betrayed. But her uncle was the king, and his word was law.

"Ah, there they are." Leo smiled as he saw his wife and daughter were finally close enough. Both men stood, and Leo took his wife's hand while gesturing to her. "Sir Gajeel, this is my lovely wife, Liza. And this," he brought his daughter to stand in front of him, between the two men, "as you'll recall, is my daughter, Levy. Levy, dear, this is Sir Gajeel Redfox." Levy knew who this man was, but her father was being proper by making a formal introduction. She curtsied politely to the man, who gave her a bow and a charming grin.

"A pleasure. I'm so glad the dress fits. You look lovely, Miss Levy." He grinned her way, and she had to actively fight off a shiver. His voice was deep and gravelly, and it made her want to melt, especially when combined with that handsome, if not cocky, grin of his. She found herself unable to voice a response, so she nodded her head politely. "I apologize, if I frightened you last night. I had not expected to meet you so soon, or I wouldn't have worn my armor."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I was rude and hid from you, and that was unladylike." Levy blushed a bit, looking away from him in embarrassment. He just chuckled, and what an unusual sound it was.

"Gihi, don't worry. I'm not upset or offended. I know I'm quite terrifying in the armor. That's the entire point of it." He chuckled easily, making Levy smile a bit at his attempt to ease her worries. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad man, after all, if he was so concerned for her feelings. He looked to her father now. "I'm afraid, I was not informed that my wife-to-be was so… young. If I may, perhaps I could court your daughter for a time?"

"I have no qualms with that, but might I ask why, sir?" Leo questioned.

"I would like for my wife to enjoy her youth a while longer. This would also give me time to know her better." Gajeel smiled, looking back to a surprised Levy. He was letting her enjoy the last of her childhood? Truly? "Would this be agreeable, Miss Levy?" he asked her quite politely, earning a pretty blush from the young woman.

"I-I would like that very much, sir." She nodded with a small smile. He smiled back at her and offered his arm.

"Then we shall court. Now, may I accompany you to the gardens?" he offered. Levy looked to her father, who nodded with a happy smile. She turned back to the man and gave him a smile, accepting his arm with a nod. Gajeel led her off for a walk through the gardens, while her parents watched them with a knowing smile. They would be a good match, after all.

* * *

Hello, lovely readers! I'm Nerdy12, and this is my newest story: The Black Knight.

If you haven't read it, go read my one-shot collection Shots, Shots, Shots! In there is a little one-shot that got wonderful feedback, titled The Black Knight. It wasn't my inspiration for this story, actually. I had this story written out before I made that one-shot. So I'm doing this kinda backwards. You won't get too many spoilers by reading the one-shot, so don't worry.

Anyways, I'm going to do weekly updates on this. I really hope this gets good feedback like the one-shot did!

Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you think!

-Nerdy12


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tell me about yourself." Gajeel smiled at the young woman on his arm. She was very petite, but very pretty with a heart-shaped face, plump pink lips, and large hazel eyes full of innocence and wonder. The yellow dress he'd gifted her looked amazing on her, clinging to her skin and showing off the gentle curves of a maturing woman. Her azure locks were pulled back and braided with flowers, but he'd seen her hair down before and it was wild and wavy and soft-looking.

Mavis, was she a beautiful thing, even if she was rather young. She looked just old enough to be of marrying age. He'd felt bad when he'd realized he would be ripping her from the remainder of whatever childhood she had left. Once she married him she would have to mature quickly. He had been ripped from his childhood early, too, and it had been awful. He would not do it to such a sweet-looking girl.

"W-what would you like to know, sir?" she asked with an adorable blush. He found himself wanting to see her blush as often as he could make her.

"Just call me Gajeel, please. No need to be formal with me, unless we are around others. Talk to me as you would your closest friend." He gave her a small smile, loving how she relaxed a bit and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Alright, Gajeel. B-but you may be informal with me, as well." She told him, earning a chuckle.

"Ah, I think I will still be formal with you a bit longer. A fine lady like you does not need to hear such crude language." He chuckled a bit, which resulted in a cute pout from the girl.

"I can handle it, I assure you." She told him with a sassy tone. He just grinned. He liked her spirit. He could tell she would have a quick temper and a sharp tongue when angered, and that intrigued him. Not many noble ladies were like that.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He chuckled. "Now tell me whatever ya wanna tell me about yerself." He noticed the way she noted his informal speech. It was not crude, not yet, but it was obvious he was used to being in bars more than ballrooms. "Do ya have any hobbies?"

"I-I do enjoy reading." She told him with a small smile, pressing her fingers together nervously. Men generally did not enjoy hearing this about her. Ladies were rarely educated, after all, and men liked it that way. It kept them from 'thinking freely,' and therefore disobeying their husbands. Levy was only granted this privilege due to her high rank and, even then, it was minimal. But once she discovered books, well, she made sure to learn as much as she could, even if she had to learn it on her own. "I-I know it's frowned upon for a lady, but I just love spending my day in the library."

"What's yer favorite genre?" he asked, his question surprising her. She'd expected to be admonished or insulted for reading, but he just asked her what genre she liked? She found herself smiling happily as she answered him.

"I do love a good romance novel." She gushed a bit with a light blush. He just grinned at her.

"Hm, I'll get some for my library then. Would hate for ya to be bored when you marry me." He mused, chuckling at her when her jaw dropped in surprise. He not only didn't admonish her for reading, but he seemed to actively encourage it? He would truly try to find books she enjoyed? Just for her? When books like that, romance books, were so very rare and hard to come by?

"Y-you would do that, just for me? Truly?"

"Of course." He snickered a bit. "I want ya to be happy with me, Levy. Why? Did ya think I'm one of those stuck-up noble types?" he teased a bit, earning a small blush from the girl. No, he certainly was not of noble upbringing. But that did not mean he'd not adapted that lifestyle after being knighted, so she'd been rightfully wary of his viewpoints. "Look, I know ya don't like this lifestyle. I can see it in yer eyes and how ya act like yer tryin to hold back yer real self. I would hope… when yer around me… you can be yer real self. Be the feisty girl with a temper who loves books and hates rules. I wanna see that, not some fake little princess." He grinned as she just stared at him with utter awe on her face.

"T-truly?" she found herself asking, unable to hide the awe in her voice. He grinned and nodded.

"I want my wife to be herself. At least around me." He told her. "So, please, tell me what the real Levy is like. I wanna know that Levy."

* * *

Levy was smiling happily and talking avidly with Gajeel as their walk came to an end. They'd spent several hours out in the gardens, enjoying the sights and each other's company. Gajeel loved hearing her talk about herself and her friends, and Levy enjoyed learning about her future husband's lifestyle and childhood. He told her battle stories that had captivated her completely and had her marveling at him with wide awe-filled eyes. Neither had realized how long it had been until the sun became low in the sky. That was when Gajeel began to lead her back to the courtyard, happy to see that his future wife was completely at ease with him now.

She was more than at ease with him. Levy felt like she would have hearts in her eyes if it were possible. She'd been so apprehensive and frightened about marrying a stranger, but now she felt like she would come to love this man quickly. Already, she knew she had a large crush on him. This man, he was blunt about his opinions and desires, he had a good heart, and he seemed to be genuinely concerned for her feelings and well-being. Levy had always thought she'd have a love at first sight moment… well, this wasn't it, but it was close. Perhaps a love at first conversation moment?

"Levy, before I leave…" Gajeel paused outside the castle doors with her, taking this last bit of privacy to talk to her. She stopped and stared up at him, and he gave her that charming grin of his as he placed a hand gently against her cheek. "Look, I know being forced to marry a stranger is awful. I want you to know, I think you should be free to wed whomever you please." He was back to polite speech, knowing her parents may walk out at any moment. "If you wish it, I will ask the king to reconsider." His words had Levy's eyes going wide as saucers. He would ask that of the king? Truly?

But... their marriage was both a gift and a command from the king. She was a gift to Gajeel, a wife of high ranking given to him as gratitude for Gajeel's service. She was also a way for the king to be assured of Gajeel's continued allegiance. Their marriage would tie Gajeel to the royal family, and practically force him to be loyal to the crown. In reality, their marriage was a way of controlling Gajeel, disguised as a pretty gift to him. For him to deny this 'gift'... to deny the king's decree... it was unthinkable. Not only was it incredibly offensive, turning down such a gift from the king, but it would cause the king to question Gajeel's loyalty. But Gajeel would do it? His eyes told her he would, if she asked it of him.

"That said," he continued, looking her right in the eye, "I truly hope it would please you to continue this courtship, and marry me one day." Levy felt her heart skip a beat or two, and her face turned an adorable shade of pink. The spunky girl suddenly became bashful, and Gajeel found it adorable. Levy found herself debating internally. What should she do? He said he would ask the king to reconsider, if she didn't want this. So did she want this? Did she want to court Gajeel? Did she want to marry him? She felt comfortable around him, and he made her heart flutter wildly. She made her decision much faster than she expected to...

"I-I… I would very much like to continue courting, S-Sir Gajeel." She told him shyly, looking up into his alluring crimson eyes. "I-I think… with you, I would be happy." He smiled widely at her response, and he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles as her blush deepened.

"You honor me." He smiled charmingly at her, overjoyed by her decision. "I will visit soon. Please be well in my absence." She could only nod to this, far too flustered to speak. He kissed her knuckles one more time before separating from her. He escorted her inside, said his farewells to her parents, and left his future wife behind to eagerly await his next visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gajeel visited Levy often. He visited her whenever he was in Crocus and whenever he could between caring for his own lands and going on missions for the king. He made sure to see her at least twice a month while they courted. Levy was always thrilled to see him, and she seemed more and more excited with every time he came. Her parents were highly amused by her eagerness to see the knight that had once frightened her, especially her mother who knew how much Levy had dreaded being forced to marry him.

Yet now, Levy walked around the castle with a smile constantly on her face. She wore the yellow dress Gajeel gave her frequently, and she was often found daydreaming – no doubt, about her suitor. Such a drastic change from the girl who absolutely hated being forced into this. Her parents were left to wonder just how smooth a talker this knight was, to have their daughter infatuated with him after only one conversation. They were pleased, nonetheless.

Eventually, six months had passed. Gajeel had once more come for a visit, this time staying the night in her family's home as he was expected to participate in the festival the king was throwing the next day.

"My, how exciting." Liza had smiled at this. "Sir Gajeel, what will you be doing in the festival?"

"The king would like me to participate in a duel." He'd told the family as they were eating. "I expect I shall be the winner, of course."

"Such confidence." Leo had chuckled a bit. "I do wish I was so confident in my skills. But tell me, Sir Gajeel, would the king possibly have you fight the Red Knight?"

"I would think not." Gajeel hummed thoughtfully. "Duels like this always end with at least one party injured. The king would be short a warrior after a duel like that, two warriors if we both take damage. He would not risk that in these troubling times."

"I see, that very much makes sense." Leo nodded sagely. With tensions rising between neighboring kingdoms, being short even one warrior – especially one as powerful and important as the black knight – would make Fiore vulnerable to attack. In order to keep the peace, the kingdom needed to be at its full strength and protect its borders, no matter what.

"Have you fought him before, Sir? The Red Knight?" Levy asked curiously, earning a charming smile from her suitor.

"Of course, I have. He's very skilled, as one would expect of someone with such a title." He chuckled a bit at her. "He actually gave me a scar in one of our duels. But I made sure to give him one, too." This earned a couple of laughs from the family. Gajeel then turned to Levy with that charming, slightly cocky grin of his. "I would be very happy if you were to attend my duel. Surely, I would not lose with such a beautiful maiden watching." Levy blushed deeply at this but smiled sweetly at him.

"I would love that."

And so, the day of the festival came, and Levy was now seated with her family in a special booth by the dueling arena. The King, himself, sat in another booth, slightly elevated above everyone. Levy smiled at her uncle, King Makarov Dreyer. He was an old man now, old enough to be her grandfather, truly. He had a different mother than her mother did, as his father had remarried when he was old, to a very young princess. Liza had come of that union, and the previous king had passed shortly after.

King Makarov, himself, had a son – who was now deceased – and a grandson who was slightly older than Gajeel. The grandson, Laxus, was set to be the next King of Fiore when his Grandfather passed. However, Levy's second cousin did not reside in Crocus. He held the title of the Yellow Knight, and he was currently guarding the Western Borders. When he returned to Crocus to take the throne, another knight would take the title of the Yellow Knight from him.

"I am glad you could attend." Gajeel approached her family's booth, wearing his infamous black armor, carrying his helmet in one hand. He leaned against the small fence that separated the booth from the arena, smiling at Levy after nodding politely to her parents. "I hope you enjoy the duel, Levy." His voice was light and amused, and he gave her a meaningful look. She was always so captivated when he told her tales of his many battles. She's said more than once that she would like to see him in action, and this was her chance. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she was excited to watch him.

"I-I look forward to it." Levy said with a small blush, feeling her heart flutter at the way he looked at her. She stood and took something from her satchel, holding it out to him as her blush deepened. "S-sir Gajeel, please accept this. I hope it brings you luck." She offered him the item. He raised a brow at her but took it with a grin. His eyes widened a bit as he realized what it was. It was a headband, a thick black one with intricate silver stitching in interesting geometric designs. It went well with his armor, and was clearly made with care and delicate hands.

"Did you make this?" he asked his intended, who blushed and nodded, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. He gave her a genuine smile and wrapped the headband around his head. It pushed a few strands of his shaggy hair out of his face, and it covered most of his forehead. "Thank you, Levy. I am sure it will bring me luck." She smiled happily at his acceptance of her gift. Gajeel enjoyed seeing her so happy. He leaned forward, bending over the fence just a bit to get closer to his intended, and then he lightly tapped his cheek as he grinned at her.

"Might I have a kiss for extra luck?" his words caused her face to instantly turn red, much to her parents' amusement. They chuckled quietly at their daughter, giving her encouraging nods when she looked to them in question. She was surprised they were encouraging this, as it was unladylike to kiss a man in public, especially when not married. She swallowed nervously. It was only on the cheek, so it wasn't that big of a deal. So, she nodded, much to Gajeel's delight.

He turned his face with a grin, and Levy leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. But then he suddenly turned his head, and her lips made contact with his. Her eyes went wide, and she nearly passed out from shock, but she couldn't find it in her to pull back. His lips were… surprisingly soft, and it was a pleasant sensation, how they moved against her own. When he pulled away she could only stare at him with wide eyes and a fierce blush, but her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her after the kiss.

"Oh my," Liza giggled in a whisper to her husband, "I do believe we've just witnessed our daughter's first kiss." Leo just chuckled softly at this. Meanwhile, Gajeel was trying not to laugh at his flustered bride-to-be. She was so cute.

"I believe it is now impossible for me to lose, Levy. Thank you." He winked down at her. "If I win, perhaps I should get a victory kiss, as well." He chuckled, earning a wonderful reaction from the young woman. Her embarrassment turned to anger, and he so loved seeing the fire in her eyes. She bit her tongue, as she was around her parents, but he knew he'd get an earful later. He was looking forward to silencing her angry rant with a kiss ten times better than that chaste one.

The trumpets sounded, getting everyone's attention. Gajeel glanced out into the arena, seeing his opponent had arrived. He looked back to his future wife and her family, giving them a showy bow.

"Do enjoy the show." He chuckled. He threw another wink at Levy before putting his helmet on and turning to walk out into the arena. He drew his sword and picked his shield up off the ground as he met his opponent in the center. They waited for the signal to begin, and then the battle commenced.

Despite her anger and embarrassment, Levy watched the fight with wide eyes. Gajeel was truly skilled in battle, swinging his sword with deadly accuracy and efficiently blocking all of his enemy's attacks. He was fast, very fast, for someone wearing so much armor. The clashing of steel and the sound of metal on metal filled the arena, while cheers from the crowd came with every successful strike. Gajeel defeated his opponent easily, without a single injury to his person, and the crowd was going insane as they cheered for him. He held his sword up high in victory. Levy was staring at him in awe, so happy to see that he'd won. And then she blushed as she realized she would have to kiss him again.

Gajeel did not ask for his victory kiss until much later that night, when he was leading Levy on a walk through the gardens. He'd traded his armor for some casual clothes to relax in, and Levy had exchanged her elegant gown for a simple light blue one. She'd blushed when she saw he was still wearing the headband he'd given her.

They were now sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the gardens, looking out over a small pond while the sound of crickets chirping surrounded them. All was quiet for a while, but then Gajeel decided to request his reward.

"How about that victory kiss, now?" he chuckled at her, loving how her face turned red in embarrassment, then anger. She huffed and turned away from him.

"I never agreed to that." She told him firmly, crossing her arms. "A-and that kiss earlier was supposed to be on the cheek. Y-you… you pervert."

"A pervert, huh?" Gajeel laughed a bit as he pulled the young woman onto his lap. She flushed and tried to get off of him, but he held her firmly despite her squirming. "Is it truly so perverse to wish for my wife to kiss me?" he teased, whispering it in her ear. She ceased her struggling as a fierce blush came over her face.

"I-I am not your wife yet. W-we're still courting."

"Gihi. A simple ceremony can change that." He laughed lightly. "Yer basically my wife already. I'm only courtin ya because yer so young, love. Otherwise we'd be married and expectin a child by now." This made her blush deeply as she thought about having a child with him. Part of her was excited for that. But the other part of her was now very glad he'd decided to court her instead. She didn't think she was ready to be a mother just yet…

"I-I… I just wish you w-would have been truthful and said you wanted a real kiss." Levy finally admitted softly, having calmed down a bit due to her embarrassment at his words and at being held like this. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, and she was hyper aware of just how strong and masculine he was now. It made her heart race.

"You wouldn't have let me." Gajeel pointed out with a grin. He took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. "Levy, may I have a victory kiss? Please?" He gave her his most convincing smile, loving how her face turned pink again. He saw her debating it in her mind, and he grinned in victory when she sighed and nodded. He wasted no time in claiming her lips with a kiss ten times better than the one at the festival.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to go back an add this in, because you can tell from context in a future chapter I have, but some of you guys are asking how old Levy is in this story. Trying to stick to kind-sorta realistic standards for the time period I'm getting inspiration from, Levy is a little over 17. And Gajeel is 21, which is quite young for a knight of such high status but that's obviously because he's so skilled.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Expect another chapter in a week. Please please comment and tell me what you think.

-Nerdy12


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Levy sighed softly as she shifted a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. Riding side saddle was always uncomfortable. She glanced up at Gajeel, who was her official pillow for the journey, not that he was a comfortable one with all the armor he wore. He was staring straight ahead, focused on keeping sight of the old trail they were on that led through the woods. His arms were secure around her, assuring her that she would not fall under his watch. Their horse trotted along dutifully, Levy's additional weight barely noticed by the strong steed. Behind them rode a few servants, with an additional horse packing a bit of luggage.

This was Levy's first excursion with Gajeel by herself… well, without her parents, anyways. The servants were mostly there to chaperone in place of her parents, and she knew they would report any indecent behaviors to her parents. Still, it was nice to have time with Gajeel that wasn't monitored by her parents. Even when they were alone in the gardens, it was only for a few minutes at a time. Servants were told to swing by now and then to make sure nothing indecent was going on. Gajeel barely got his victory kiss the other night, as a maid came by only a few seconds after it ended.

"Are you cold?" Gajeel's question brought Levy out of her thoughts, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet. She looked up at him with a tiny blush and nodded. In the shade of the trees, it was rather nippy, and she was starting to feel the chill. Gajeel slowed his horse and allowed the servants to catch up, and he turned to address the nearest one. "Grab a blanket, if you will." His order was firm but not unkind, and the servant quickly grabbed one from the pack horse. Gajeel wrapped it around his intended and she smiled at him in thanks before they were setting off again. "We will reach Clovertown by sundown at this rate." Gajeel told her as they trotted along.

"You've yet to tell me why we are heading there." Levy mused softly, playing with a wrinkle in her dress. She'd dressed for travel, wearing a comfortable but plain beige dress that made her seem a bit more like a commoner. Closer inspection would show the material was nicer than most commoners could afford, but from a distance she would look like one, which would deter bandits… except the trail of servants behind them was hard to explain away. Gajeel had been annoyed by this, too, saying it defeated the purpose to traveling incognito if they were so visible. Luckily, they'd yet to have any trouble. But Gajeel was a realist, and was expecting trouble if they continued in a big group like this. He'd rather not have to fight on this trip, so he had led them on a trail less-traveled in hopes of avoiding highway bandits. You could never be too careful when escorting a princess, after all.

"They are holding a festival. I thought you'd like to have some fun away from yer parents for once." He chuckled a bit, looking around for something. He chuckled when he saw what he was looking for, and he turned to look back at the servants. "Oi." He called out. "If you follow this trail, you'll end up in Clovertown by morning. I wouldn't follow us, or you'll get lost. We'll meet ya there." Levy's eyes went wide at his words, and the servants all stared at him in shock, then panicked as Gajeel whistled and had his horse take off in a sprint, breaking away from the trail. Levy tensed and held onto her intended tightly as he laughed and rode off with her, ditching the annoying servants.

"G-Gajeel, what on earth!" Levy exclaimed in surprise when he finally slowed them down after several long minutes. He just chuckled at her.

"I know a shortcut, and I thought it'd be nice to have some privacy, gihi." He laughed at his intended. "We're going on ahead, to have some fun on our own."

"B-but what if they get attacked?"

"Bandits won't bother them. They're just a group of commoners." He assured her. "We were more likely to be attacked with you and me there. Think about it, shrimp. Why would a bunch of commoners have a knight with them?"

"T-they… wouldn't." she said quietly, blushing at the pet-name he'd taken to calling her in private. He was teasing her for her stature, she knew, and she had fought the name at first. But… it grew on her. She secretly liked it, liked that he thought of her so much to give her a name he used as a term of endearment… even if his tone was teasing most of the times he said it.

"Bandits would have known one of ya was more than a commoner… and seeing as yer the only one riding with the knight…"

"They would know it was me." Levy's eyes went wide at this. He nodded.

"Without us there, there's nothing valuable to prompt an attack." He told her.

"I see… b-but _we_ could still be attacked."

"Yes. But I assure you, I can protect you better this way, because I won't have to worry about protecting the servants, too." He assured her gently as they trotted along. "Besides, I have a fast steed. If it comes to it, we can outrun any attackers. I know the area well. We will be fine, shrimp. Just trust me."

"I trust you." Levy smiled lightly at him. She didn't see it, but she knew he smiled back. His arms tightened around her a bit, and this time he warned her before they set off in a sprint again. He wanted to get to Clovertown early enough that they could enjoy the festivities tonight. Levy was in for a treat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Levy smiled happily as she followed Gajeel through the crowd, making sure to hold tightly to his hand as he maneuvered them along. This was so much fun! She felt like she was blending in for once!

Gajeel had changed out of his armor upon arriving at the inn, and now he wore tan trousers with a black tunic. He looked like a commoner and acted like one. It made sense, as Levy knew he'd been one until he became a knight. This was a new scene to Levy, one she was excited to learn about and experience, and she was trusting Gajeel to show her all the wonders of being something other than nobility.

"This way." Gajeel grinned and pulled his awestruck intended into a tavern that was full of people. As soon as they entered the tavern, loud music and singing and cheering filled her ears. She looked up and saw that this tavern had a stage, where several people were either playing a flute or lyre or dancing with a partner. She could smell something delicious in the air, and she realized then how hungry she was after a day of travel. Gajeel led her up to the bar and gently picked her up by the waist, setting her down on one of the tall stools before taking a seat, himself, making sure to move close to her for the sake of hearing her as well as protecting her. "Yer gonna love this, Levy. Court food is good and all, but there's nothin like a home-cooked meal." He chuckled at her before ordering some food for them from the bartender.

Levy's eyes went wide as a pint of ale was set down in front of her. She looked to Gajeel to see him happily drinking his own pint. He glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile, motioning for her to try it. She hesitantly took a sip. It was a bit bitter, but then the aftertaste and warmth of the alcohol washed over her, and she found herself enjoying it with a smile, much to Gajeel's amusement. She had finished half of the pint by the time a piping hot plate of food was placed in front of her. Levy's eyes went wide at the sheer amount of food, and then at the smell. It smelled divine!

On the plate was a heaping serving of lamb and boar, with several slices of buttered bread and a few cuts of goat cheese. A small bowl of soup was placed next to the plate. It all looked and smelled heavenly, but Levy realized there was no silverware to be found. She looked to Gajeel and found him eating with his hands. He looked at her with a grin.

"Go on. Court rules don't apply here." He assured her with a gentle chuckle. He took a piece of bread and flattened it a bit, showing her. "Do this, and then dip it in the soup." He showed her how to make a makeshift, single-use spoon. Levy quickly caught on, and soon she was eating like a commoner… happily. Gajeel smiled proudly at this.

Sometime later, they were back out on the street, enjoying the festival. Levy was smiling and laughing happily as Gajeel dragged her along to see everything they had to offer. He bought her some sweets from a stand, then led her over to watch some knights dueling in a much smaller arena than the one he'd dueled in. This one was marked off by a log fence, and Levy had to stand on one of the logs to see over it. Gajeel stood behind her to make sure she didn't fall, all the while commenting on the match, saying how each fighter would act before they did it. Levy was highly impressed with his ability to read people that easily.

Finally, Gajeel took Levy to an area of the festival where many people were dancing to a cheery tune. He dragged her over to the dancing area, loving how she blushed a bit but didn't resist. Soon they were spinning around and dancing merrily together, lost in their own world where only the two of them existed. It was wonderful.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Gajeel grinned as he led his little bride to be back to the inn several hours later, his arm firmly around her waist and holding her close to his side.

"So much fun." She smiled happily, sleepily. "I never knew festivals could be so fun. They've always been just another event to dress up for, in the past."

"I'll be changing that, fer sure. When we wed, we will do this much more often." He promised her with a wide grin, loving how she giggled happily at his words.

"I would so love that, Gajeel. This has been the most fun I've ever had." She told him with happy eyes. "Thank you for showing all this to me."

"But of course." He chuckled. "Now, c'mon. It's late, and I know yer tired. I am, too." They reached the inn quickly and went to their room. Neither bothered changing form their current clothes, and they both barely remembered to take off their shoes. Levy got into bed with an eager smile, knowing this would be a wonderful sleep. It was a warm night, so she shoved the blankets out of the way as she prepared to lay down. But then she noticed Gajeel sit against the far wall.

"A-are you going to _sleep_ there?" she asked him with wide eyes. He just nodded sleepily.

"Done it before. No big deal." He told her around a yawn. She didn't think that was quite fair to him at all. Levy bit her lip a bit, feeling nervous as she made a spontaneous decision.

"Y-you can sleep on the bed w-with me… you know…" she offered quietly, her cheeks turning red. She'd just invited a man to her bed. How scandalous. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at this, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Truly?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Even though it's not appropriate?" he couldn't help but tease her a bit. Her blush deepened, but she nodded again. He smiled and eagerly accepted her offer, sliding into bed with his intended. It was a small bed, and he was a large man, but he laid sideways and pulled her into his arms, ensuring they both had space. Levy blushed a while longer but slowly relaxed as he kept his hands to appropriate places, obviously more interested in sleep than anything else. It was… nice, being held like this. His body heat was soothing, and his scent was calming. She could find herself getting used to this. Eventually, sleep conquered them.

* * *

I literally have had no time to update any of my stories, even though this one is already completely written out. That's how busy I've been. Sorry for the delay, guys, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I will be back to weekly updates, at least on this one. For the Guns and Roses story, it still might be a while, but I promise to return eventually.

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!

-Nerdy12


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up, Levy." Gajeel gently roused his intended, smiling at her as she opened her eyes slowly. She gave a cute yawn as he pulled her into a sitting position. She looked around sleepily, noticing that it was still quite dark outside the window, with only the faintest amount of light in the air telling her it was just before dawn.

"Gajeel? What… it's so early…" she complained around a yawn. He just smirked at her and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, making her blush as she realized she must look rather unkempt. Her wavy hair was always unruly and tangled come morning, and she'd not thought that he would ever see her like this. She quickly focused on fixing it while he spoke again.

"I know it's early. You can sleep while we travel. But we must move quickly." He chuckled, all but dragging her out of bed once she'd tamed her hair a bit. He urged her to get ready quickly. Luckily, they didn't have much to pack. Levy changed into a clean travel dress, Gajeel put on his armor, and then they were off to the stables.

"What's going on, Gajeel? Why are we leaving so early?" Levy questioned as her intended saddled his horse. She had not asked until now, sensing his urgency to leave, but now they had a short moment to talk. "What about the servants? They'll be here today…"

"I know. That's why we're leaving. They're annoying and our trip will be much more fun without them." He chuckled, making sure the saddle was secure. He stepped back and took his future wife by the waist, easily lifting her up into the saddle before hoisting himself up after her. "Don't worry, I left a note for the servants to return home. We don't need them, ya know."

"I-I know, but mother and father-"

"Won't find out." He laughed easily, sensing her concern. The servants were basically their chaperones, after all, and would report back to her parents if they did anything 'inappropriate.' "Trust me, love, I've ensured their silence. There's a hefty amount of gold in it for them if they return to their families and stay indoors for a week… and a threat of pain should they disobey." He lifted his visor and gave her that charming grin of his. "I told you, love, I want some alone time with you."

"I-I do, too, Gajeel… b-but I daresay this is kidnapping. I didn't think knights did this kind of thing." Levy blushed. He just laughed and flipped his visor back down before they took off in a gallop. His strong arms encircled her as they rode off and away from the village.

"I never said I was a _good_ knight."

* * *

Sometime later, a trio of exhausted servants stumbled into the inn. The eldest of them approached the owner, asking if a knight and a young woman had been there. The innkeeper merely gave them a letter.

"To the pesky servants meant to spy on my intended and I;

I have paid for rooms for you, one room each, for one night. Rest, then return to your families without telling a soul. Stay indoors for a week and swear your families to silence. When a week passes, give a positive report to Lord and Lady McGarden. In return, a hefty sum of gold shall be in your future. Fail this task, and you shall instead encounter a vengeful knight in the future. A word of advice, do not fail, for you shall never walk again should you incur my wrath.

With regards,

Sir Gajeel, Black Knight of Steel."

The servants read this note together, then looked at each other. Each breathed a heavy sigh, and the trio simultaneously shrugged. Whatever. A free night in an inn, and extra payment for doing as this knight requests. They knew the knight had no ill intentions with their lady, after all. Besides... It wasn't worth the pain to disobey.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post another chapter guys. I've been beyond busy and this is the first time I've had to sit down for a few minutes and format this. Anyways, thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit short. More to come soon, hopefully.

-Nerdy12


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Levy, would you be opposed to sleeping under the stars?" Gajeel asked Levy as they trotted along several hours later. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, and they needed to either get into town or make camp soon. Gajeel had plenty of rations in the pouches his horse carried, and even had a bedroll tied to the back of the saddle, so sleeping outside was a viable option. But he had hesitated in asking her, unsure of how she would respond to such an offer. "It will be a beautiful night, tonight."

"I've never done it before." Levy hummed softly. This didn't surprise him, of course, but he next words surely did. "I wouldn't mind trying it." She smiled up at him, earning a soft chuckle from her protector.

"That's the spirit, love." He chuckled both surprised and not surprised by her response. No woman of nobility he'd ever met would have agreed to such a thing, after all... but his intended was a unique one and he should have known she would be willing to try something new. Gajeel found a good spot to rest for the night, a little grove of trees at the edge of the forest, overlooking a field with rolling hills. There was a small village in the far distance where he planned to get some supplies the next day.

Gajeel dismounted his horse and gently helped his intended down, placing her gently on her feet. She was so small and delicate to him, and it was amusing to him how easily he could move her around. He secured the horse to a tree with enough slack in the rope, so he could graze, and then he set about removing his armor to make setting up camp easier.

"S-should I do anything, Gajeel?" Levy asked quietly, feeling a bit out of place. She'd never slept outdoors before, so she really didn't know what to do. Gajeel smiled at her willingness to learn and help.

"If you don't mind, tiny, start gathering some sticks and branches from the ground. We'll need them for the fire." He told her. He loved how, despite his teasing nickname for her, she just nodded and got this adorably determined look on her face as she set about completing her task. He finished with his armor and set about his own tasks, keeping Levy always in his line of vision. By the time she had a decent pile of lumber, Gajeel had laid out the bedroll, gotten their dinner out, and set some stones up to form a decent fire pit. "That's enough, Levy." Gajeel chuckled as she didn't seem to know how much more wood to get. "Come sit down and I'll teach ya how to start a fire." That got her attention, and she was quickly seated next to him, watching him with wide eyes as she was eager to learn.

He soon had a nice fire going, and he handed her some rations: dried meat and bread. He was only mildly surprised there was no complaint from her over the food. He knew she wasn't picky, but she had been raised on court food. Even the meal he'd treated her to last night had been better than this. But Levy just ate it with a happy smile, feeling accomplished. She'd been helpful, and she'd learned something new. That made her day.

"Here." Gajeel took out a small jar and offered it to her. "Butter, for yer bread, if you want it."

"Thank you." Levy smiled happily, taking a small bit before handing it back. She would feel bad if she took it all. It was his butter, after all. Gajeel just smiled wryly at her. His future wife was an interesting one. Willing to try new things, get her hands dirty, learn practical skills… didn't complain over food… didn't hog food. Not like any other noble he'd met before. But, he knew she was like this already. He was just glad it wasn't all a farce that dropped as soon as they were well and truly alone... and this admittedly was part of the reason he'd wanted to be alone with her like this. He wanted to know if this really was her true personality, and he was beyond happy to see it was.

"This is nice." Levy smiled after a while, looking out over the field and admiring the view. There were millions of stars illuminating the sky. It was beautiful. Gajeel smiled, glad she was enjoying this new experience. He knew she was rarely outdoors at night, and she certainly had never slept outdoors. The poor girl had yet to truly experience life, stuck in that stifling court life of hers. Gajeel planned to change that. He would teach her the real joys of life, which she would never learn whilst stuck in the court life.

"C'mere." Gajeel motioned her over to him. She complied, moving to sit right next to him, but he picked her up and placed her on his lap, earning a beautiful blush from the young woman. He just chuckled softly and cupped her face with one hand, making her look up at him. "May I kiss you?" he asked with a charming grin.

"W-whatever for?" Levy answered, her blush deepening. Mavis, she was adorable.

"Can I not just want to kiss my wife?" he laughed softly. "I know we ain't married yet, but I truly see you as my wife." He said when she opened her mouth to remind him they weren't married. "I would hope you see me as your husband…"

"I-I do, but… w-we _are_ still courting, Gajeel." She reminded him. He just laughed a bit and leaned closer, so that his face was close to hers.

"Yes, we are. But what point are you trying to make?" he grinned. "It's not improper for me to kiss the woman I am courting, is it?"

"I…" he got her there. "I-I don't… think so…"

"Then… may I kiss you, Levy?" he repeated with that same grin of his. She blushed, staring up into his eyes for a moment, and then she gave a small nod. He wasted no time in capturing her lips. This one was not like their previous kisses. Gajeel took advantage of the privacy to kiss her how he liked… deeply… hungrily.

Levy gasped and mewled softly into his mouth as he plundered hers. She gripped tightly at his shirt and he buried his hand in her hair, tilting her head back for a better angle. His other hand was around her waist, holding her close to him. By the time he pulled back, Levy was gasping for air. He let her breathe a moment before kissing her again, slower this time but still deeply. He taught her patiently how to kiss him this way, gently coaxing her tongue into his mouth and letting her explore. He groaned pleasantly when she caught on and timidly began to return the kissing. When she got the hang of it, he intensified it again, and this time she was able to keep up.

They spent the rest of their evening kissing passionately. At some point, Levy ended up on her back in the grass with Gajeel leaning over her. He kissed her hungrily, loving how she tasted. He enjoyed how she responded to him so eagerly once she got over her shyness. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands gripped at her hair. Eventually he eased up the kissing, slowed it down, turned it into chaste pecks, then lightly peppered kisses along her neck. When he looked up at her he found her blushing adorably, but her eyes were drooping with weariness. He decided it was time to sleep then, otherwise he may never let her go.

Gajeel let Levy have the bedroll, and he propped himself up against a nearby tree, despite her cute protests and offer to share the bedroll. He declined, saying he would keep watch for a while, and she finally agreed to lay down and sleep. He watched her for a while, but eventually turned his eyes out to the field, keeping his eyes and ears open for any signs of danger. There weren't many bandits or dangerous beasts in this area that he knew of, but it was best to play it safe.

After a while, he heard Levy shifting around a lot. He looked to her to find she was awake again, though based on the weariness in her eyes it wasn't voluntary. She slowly sat up with a small, adorable whine, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"May I sleep with you? Please?" she asked quietly. He sighed with a small smile and silently opened his arms in invitation. She smiled and scurried over to him, bringing her blanket. He pulled her onto his lap and leaned back against the tree with her in his arms, spreading the blanket out over both of them. He grinned when Levy snuggled into him cutely, giving a contented sigh. "You make me feel safe." She yawned quietly.

"Bad dream, tiny?" Gajeel asked softly, earning a small nod. He smiled lightly and held her closer. "Sleep well this time, Levy. I won't let anything happen to ya. Promise." He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she smiled at this.

"I know." She whispered sleepily, snuggling further into his arms. "Gajeel?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"I know I love you." He responded with a soft chuckle and another kiss to her temple. "Would you like to marry me soon?"

"I would love that." She whispered out with a small smile, her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open.

"Go to sleep, my wife." Gajeel whispered in her ear. He felt it when she stopped fighting sleep, as she sagged slightly in his arms. She was asleep within seconds. Gajeel stayed awake a bit longer before he, too, drifted off to sleep, his beautiful bride in his arms, safe and sound.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured two updates in one day would make a good apology for the long time between updates.

Thanks for reading,

-Nerdy12


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sir Knight! Sir Knight!" It seemed as soon as Gajeel and Levy rode into the village the next morning, the village elder was approaching them. It wasn't uncommon for Gajeel to be approached like this when he visited towns in his armor, but he'd not expected it from such a tiny village, especially when it was obvious he was escorting a Lady. "Please, Sir Knight, I beg of you, on behalf of this village, please help us." The elder came scurrying up to them as Gajeel halted his horse by the tavern. Several villagers gathered around them, all looking rather worried and desperate.

"Help you with what, sir?" Levy cocked her head curiously at the old man as Gajeel wordlessly dismounted from the horse. She blushed a bit as her husband to be silently took her by the waist, easily lifting her and placing her on her feet in front of him.

"My Lady, Sir Knight, we have been plagued by a beast." The old man told them, and several villagers nearby nodded with grim looks. "It eats our livestock and kills any soul that wanders about at night. We have had four funerals in the past month alone, and that's merely from the bodies we've actually found. Many have gone missing."

"What kind of beast is this?" Gajeel questioned the old man. There were plenty of beasts that could be the culprit, he knew. Wolves, cougars, and bears were most common, but sometimes there were magical creatures involved. Gajeel was familiar with most, and he felt confident with dealing with them all.

"Well, Sir Knight, we truly do not know. Nobody that has seen it has lived to tell the tale." The man hung his head. "The bodies we've found, they had deep cuts on their bodies."

"Tell me, have any females been killed or gone missing?"

"Missing, sir. None of the missing women have been found. It was only the men whose bodies we've found." A different villager supplied. Gajeel hummed to himself as he pondered this. It could be a Vulcan. They were stupid but lethal and had a tendency to go after women for more, er, carnal desires. Or worse, it could be a dragon. They also enjoyed targeting women, but for various other reasons. Worst yet, it could be... not a beast. It could be a human. Gajeel could handle beasts with ease, even dragons were no match... but humans were very, very dangerous. If it was a human, Gajeel would have to be very careful, especially with Levy.

In any case, these people were in danger. He glanced at his bride, who looked entirely too concerned for these people. Such a large heart she had. He gave a soft sigh and rested a hand on top of her head, making her look up at him.

"Love, I will help them, but it will be dangerous. You must stay close to me at all times." He told her firmly, watching as awe then determination filled her eyes. She nodded firmly at his order, making him smile under his helmet.

"Sir Knight, your wife may remain with us." The tavern owner suggested then, approaching them. "Surely, it is far too dangerous for her, especially at night." He said. His voice was smooth and sounded genuine, but Gajeel noticed an odd look in the man's eye. He stared at Levy far too much, and far too inappropriately... and there was a somewhat noticeable bulge in the man's trousers. Gajeel narrow his eyes at the man, glaring at him through his visor, as he held Levy protectively close to his side.

"I do not trust strangers with my wife's safety. She will be safe with me." Gajeel said firmly, his voice biting and cold. The tavern owner shrank back from him, but still eyed Levy a bit too much. Gajeel bit back an annoyed growl as he turned to the elder. "I will help your people, but you must go before the King after this and swear loyalty to him."

"Yes, sir! Thank you so much!" The old man looked as if he could dance with joy were his bones not so fragile. "Please, come with me, sir, my Lady. You may resupply yourself at my store, and my wife shall feed you. Lod, kindly tend to their horse." The old man led them down the street eagerly. Gajeel kept Levy close to his side, throwing the tavern owner another wary glance. He didn't like that man… not one bit...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few hours after leaving the village found Gajeel and Levy in the middle of the forest, Gajeel following tracks from the ground while Levy rode on the horse. The tracks were far too large to be a normal beast, but they were also larger than a Vulcan's tracks. Gajeel had a suspicion they were dealing with a dragon. Though… why would a dragon walk this far, rather than fly? Perhaps it was wounded, or possibly it was a youngling that had yet to mature, thus its wings were too small to be used for flight. If that was the case, why had it ventured into human territory? Why had it left the safety of the mountains? Perhaps food was scarce this year. That would explain why it targeted livestock. But… dragons very rarely killed humans without reason. True, they were fond of stealing human women away. But he'd never heard of a dragon taking more than one human woman at a time.

"Levy, we are getting close." Gajeel told his bride as they moved along quietly. "I want you to stay within the tree line when we reach the beast's den. If things go bad or you feel unsafe, you take the horse and go to the village as fast as you can." He ordered her firmly. She swallowed nervously and nodded, gripping the saddle tightly from her nerves. She could see a clearing up ahead, and she knew the beast would be there. Gajeel silently drew his sword and prepared his shield. He gave her a firm look to remind her of his words, then flipped his visor down and began to approach the clearing.

Sure enough, a dragon rested there, soaking up the sun's warmth. Levy held back a gasp at the sight of it. It was huge, easily the size of five or six large men, with large green scales and sharp horns everywhere. She'd never seen a dragon before, but she'd heard of them from travelers and knights. Gajeel had even told her of his battles with them, and it was well-known how he'd slain the crazed iron dragon of the north and gained his name of Black Steel Gajeel, Dragon Slayer. He'd also slain many other dragons who were wreaking havoc on the lands. He was the one the king summoned to deal with them. She hadn't truly appreciated that feat until now, when she'd finally realized just how large and obviously powerful these beasts were.

Gajeel approached the dragon calmly, his shield in front of him and his sword behind him, poised to strike. He stopped a fair distance from the beast. "Dragon, awaken." Gajeel ordered, his voice loud and full of authority. The dragon puffed smoke out of its nostrils as it opened its eyes, glaring down at Gajeel.

"A knight? Heh. Figured those villagers would hire one sooner or later." The dragon spoke, its voice deep and gravelly. Levy's eyes widened. She had no idea they were sentient or could talk! They were… intelligent. That made them even more dangerous than she'd ever thought. "Oh? And what's this, not just any knight? Black Steel, himself, huh…" The dragon noticed the crest on the left shoulder of Gajeel's armor. It signified his position in the kingdom, and was given to him personally by the king when he accepted the title of the Black Knight.

"What did you expect? You've been killing their livestock and villagers." Gajeel declared. "Now tell me why you are here instead of in the mountains."

"In case you can't tell…" The dragon raised a wing, and Levy was surprised to see a large rip through the leathery flesh. "I'm stuck here until I heal, mortal. And I have not killed a single human in ages." The dragon rolled its eyes, but then it leveled Gajeel with a cool stare, moving his head closer to get a better look at him. Gajeel did not even flinch at the beast's sudden closeness, nor did he cower at the razor sharp teeth that were suddenly near his face. He stood tall and strong, unyielding, like steel.

"I've heard of you from my brethren, Black Steel." the dragon declared. "You are strong but do not kill needlessly and you listen to reason, unlike the rest of the brutes in the king's employ. Hear me now. I speak the truth when I say I've taken but a few sheep from those villagers. The human deaths are not my doing. However," the dragon paused and tilted its head curiously, "I know who _is_ responsible." With that, Gajeel sheathed his sword and lowered his shield, much to Levy's surprise and awe. Gajeel was so fearless in the face of this beast. Not only that, but he actually listened to it and talked civilly. She'd not heard of a knight doing such things before…

"Go on…"

* * *

Wow, it has been so long since I updated! I'm so sorry guys, this month has just been... arghhh... crazy.

I will hopefully be back to somewhat regular updates now, so don't worry. I've been re-working this story, on top of that, since it was already completely written out when I began posting chapters. So if you notice the writing style changes slightly, it was because I went through and fluffed it out with more detail and whatnot.

Anyways, thank you so much for being patient. Please, please tell me what you think. I read every single comment and take it to heart, so hearing from you guys is crucial for motivating me!

Thanks again for reading.

-Nerdy12


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gajeel waited patiently for the dragon to tell him who the real culprit was. The dragon stared at him calmly before glancing at Levy, seeing her easily through the trees.

"I do believe you already know, Black Steel. Instinct is a powerful force, and you clearly listen to yours. Why else, then, would you have brought your precious female along to a potentially dangerous battle?" the dragon mused, his eyes twinkling a bit with mirth. Gajeel bristled at the dragon's words, clenching his jaw firmly as he thought back to the village… to the reason why he'd brought Levy with him… to that perverted tavern owner that gave him such a bad feeling. No wonder he felt so much distaste for the man. If this dragon's words were true, the man was committing horrible sins. But… this was not enough proof.

"You have seen him commit these crimes?" Gajeel asked of the dragon. He needed more proof, more information. He could not simply march to the village and declare the man to be responsible. Not without having something to back up his claims.

"Indeed." The dragon hummed, blowing more smoke from its nostrils. "I have seen the old human male late at night, when I go to find a meal for myself. He has stolen many females, and has killed the males that accompanied them."

"Have you seen where he takes the females?"

"No. However… there is an old cellar at the edge of the forest, dug into the earth and hidden by bushes. The male's scent is strong there. He visits it frequently. I have no doubt that is where he stores the females." The dragon informed him calmly. Gajeel grit his teeth, glancing back at Levy briefly. Things were about to get more dangerous than he'd hoped, because now they were dealing with a human. And humans were dangerous, indeed. He would have to be very careful with Levy's safety.

"Black Steel." The dragon got his attention again, and he turned to see the dragon giving him a curious look. "You wish to protect your female from this foe. I wish to heal and return to my mountain. Shall we strike a deal?" the dragon offered the knight.

"What kind of deal?" Gajeel questioned firmly. He knew how dragons were. They kept their word, no matter what. But he knew they often twisted their words to get exactly what they wanted without breaking the deal.

"A very simple one." The dragon assured him with an easy stare. "Leave your female in my care. I shall protect her while you are gone. In return, I merely ask you convince the humans to spare a few more sheep while I heal."

"You shall stay right here in this very clearing?" Gajeel questioned warily.

"You have my word, it shall be so." The dragon nodded.

"Then we have a deal." Gajeel declared. There were no loopholes here, and he knew the dragon would keep its word. Levy would be safe here, while he went to deal with the human fiend. Seeing the dragon nod, Gajeel walked back to where Levy was waiting on his horse. He gently brought her to the ground, placing a gloved hand lightly on her head when he saw her eyes were full of worry. "You will be safe here."

"S-safe with a dragon?" she questioned nervously, glancing to the massive scaly beast as Gajeel turned back to the horse, grabbing a pouch he knew had some dried meat in it as well as a water pouch. When he turned back to her, he noticed a few frightened tears were pricking at her eyes.

"Levy. You trust me, don't you?" Gajeel asked gently, lifting his visor as he bent down a bit to be eye level with her. She nodded without hesitation and he gave her a soft smile. "Then trust me now. The dragon will not break his word if he wishes to survive another night. You will be safe. I promise." He assured her gently.

"But why can I not come with you?" Levy asked him timidly. She would much rather stay by his side. She felt far safer there than anywhere else.

"It is far too dangerous this time." He told her with a soft sigh. "Humans are the most dangerous, unpredictable creatures to ever exist, Levy. And the one I am going after has already expressed a desire to add you to his collection."

"H-he has?!" She squeaked fearfully. "W-who was it?"

"The tavern owner, who wished for you to remain in the tavern while I search for the beast." He explained with a scowl as he remembered the way the man looked at Levy. "If I had left you in his care, you would have been in grave danger." There was no telling what the man would have done to her, but Gajeel could only assume he would have used her for pleasure and either locked her away or killed her. Which is likely what had happened to the females he'd already caught. "Levy, trust me. You are far safer with this dragon. Please, stay here and wait for me. I will not be long." He promised her gently. She hesitated, looking between him and the dragon, who was watching them with curious eyes. Finally, she relented, giving a small nod.

"Please be careful, Gajeel." She begged him quietly. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, chuckling when she blushed at the affection.

"I will return for you. Have no fear." He told her gently, grinning when she gave him a small brave smile. He pressed another kiss to her forehead this time, then escorted her towards the dragon, who had been waiting patiently. "Dragon, if I find a single hair on her head has been injured, I shall slay you. Make no doubt." He warned the dragon again, though he knew it was not necessary. It was mostly to reassure Levy that the dragon would not harm her.

"You have my word, Black Steel." The dragon understood his intention and gave a slow nod. He gave Levy a curious but kind look as the knight handed her the pouches he'd grabbed from the horse. Rations, in case he was gone overnight. The knight pressed one last kiss to the young female's head before leaving the dragon alone with the clearly nervous girl. The dragon laid his head one the ground again, giving the girl one last look. "Make yourself comfortable, little female."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gajeel searched for the cellar the dragon claimed was at the edge of the forest first. He knew that if any women were alive, he needed to prioritize their rescue. Not only that, but the fiend tavern owner might have been spooked when Gajeel and Levy did not return to the village after a few hours. He might have gone to check on his hideout, just in case, and Gajeel knew it was likely he'd encounter the fiend there.

It took him less time than he'd expected to find the hideout. It was hidden well, with dense bushes covering the opening. But there were fresh human footprints in the area, heading to and from the village, and Gajeel knew this was it. He pushed a dead bush off the cellar door and pulled it open, then climbed down the ladder into the cellar.

His feet landed on the ground with a heavy thud and a splash, and he noticed that water was accumulating here. There were puddles everywhere. He looked around, seeing that the cellar was lit by torches. A narrow tunnel opened up into a large room, and his eyes widened at what he found. It nearly made him physically sick.

All along the edges of the room, naked women were tied up with rope that was buried into the mud wall. There were six women of varying ages, but none older than thirty. Most of them had obvious bruises. Some were bleeding. There was one he feared had already perished, for she was extremely pale and he couldn't see her breathing. In the center of the room was a bed without sheets. And Gajeel knew then and there what the old man was doing to these poor women. What he would have done to Levy if Gajeel had left her in his care.

Gajeel had never hated another human as much as he did in that instant.

* * *

"W-what is your name, Mister Dragon?" Levy had gotten tired of all the silence. She sat in the grass a fair distance from the dragon, as she was still wary of him. He just stared off into space as if bored. He was trying not to needlessly frighten the girl, figuring Black Steel would be angry if he did such. Hearing her question, he turned curious eyes to her.

"I am called Belserion. And your name, little human?" he inquired calmly.

"Levy McGarden." She responded with a polite nod. The dragon hummed curiously at this, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"You are a princess." He stated knowingly. He knew of the McGardens. They were close relatives of the king, and therefore royalty. Levy blushed lightly at this but nodded. She never referred to herself as a princess, but it was her official title. "What is a princess doing in the middle of nowhere with a knight? It sounds rather scandalous." The dragon chuckled lightly at her. He recalled the knight had in fact given this girl several kisses, and he treated her fondly. Were they lovers?

"W-we are courting." Levy told him with a small blush. "He wished to take me to a festival, and we are traveling home now."

"I see. Are you to marry him? Black Steel? Or is he one of many potential suitors?" Belserion hummed at her. He knew humans, royalty especially, tended to have several potential suitors lined up for their daughters. Usually, the daughter was to wed the one that impressed her father the most, the one who helped her family climb the social ladder the most. But she was a princess. She was already about as high as she could be, without marrying a crown prince from another kingdom.

"T-the king has chosen me to be his wife, in return for his loyalty. We… we are to marry when I turn eighteen, in five months." She explained to the dragon with a small smile, feeling her heart flutter happily at the thought of marrying Gajeel. She almost couldn't believe she'd hated the idea of marrying Gajeel in the beginning… because now it was almost all she could think about.

"When you are married, how far from the throne will Black Steel be?" Belserion asked curiously.

"W-why do you wish to know this?" Levy asked the dragon with wide eyes. He leveled her with a calm stare.

"Fear not. I am merely curious." He told her. "But should Black Steel inherit the throne, the lives of all dragons might be a little better. He is understanding of our woes, whereas most humans are not."

"And why is that?" Levy asked curiously. Come to think of it, she'd never heard of a knight attempting to talk to dragons before, or trusting their word. But Gajeel, he seemed so certain that this dragon would keep his word. No other knight would do the same.

"He has not told you, then." The dragon hummed, looking at her curiously. "Little human, Black Steel was raised by a dragon. One of my dear friends, in fact. The Iron Dragon of the North."

"But… but that dragon is…"

"You are correct." Belserion nodded slowly. "That is the first dragon Black Steel Gajeel ever killed. He slew his own father."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Gajeel, he... b-but why would he kill his own father?" Levy asked, covering her mouth in shock at the information she'd just heard. Belserion did not look upset, either, despite claiming the Iron Dragon was his dear friend. Levy did not understand it.

"Little human, you must understand. It is what the Iron Dragon wanted." Belserion assured her gently. "My friend, he was terribly old when he took on the task of raising Black Steel. He did not have much time left in the world, and he knew it. We dragons long for a glorious death, you see, and my friend was no different. To die of old age, well, it is a great shame to us." He told the girl with a low rumble, trying to get her to understand how dragons were. They were prideful creatures, and to perish by withering away from old age was the worst way a dragon could die.

"He knew age would take him shortly after his son became an adult. So he trained Black Steel from the time he could hold a sword. Black Steel likely did not know until later, the reason his father trained him. But I am certain he knew before that battle. He knew the best way to honor his father was to give him a worthy battle, and to give him a worthy death before old age claimed him." Belserion explained to her calmly as she listened to him with wide eyes. She was completely captivated by his tale.

"The brethren I have spoken to, who were there that day, they said Black Steel gave him a glorious death any dragon could be envious of. The battle was long and arduous… Black Steel nearly had his right arm shredded off. But he slew his father in the end. And then… he mourned his father. He cut off his hair, which I was told had never been cut before, and he tore his clothes in grief and then he just… mourned. For three days and nights by his father's side." He turned to look at the little female, and found that she was crying silently as she listened to him.

Her heart ached for Gajeel, for she knew he would have wanted to give his father the death he desired… but it would have torn him up inside. And she knew now why Gajeel never ever spoke of how he got the scars on his arm or his battle with the Iron Dragon. Not to anyone. Not even to her, and she had asked. Now she felt horrible for even asking, especially the manner in which she had asked. He had been telling her battle stories, and she'd been so eager and excited to hear of the one where he got his title of Dragon Slayer. She had not noticed the way his eyes flashed with pain or the way he gave her a strained smile and changed the subject to something else. Now she understood… and she hated herself for reminding him of that pain.

"Come now, little human. There is no reason for tears." The dragon crooned sympathetically to the girl. He knew she wept for her knight. She wept for the pain he endured in having to slay his own father. She wept for the loss of his father. But… "All is well, my dear. This happened many years ago, after all."

"B-but…" Levy sniffed, wiping at her eyes. She couldn't help but cry when she thought about it. Her heart ached for him. She wanted nothing more than to apologize to Gajeel for her behavior.

"Come, why don't we change the subject, yes? Your knight will surely be angry if he learns I have made you cry." Belserion nudged her lightly with his head, trying to cheer her up. He did always have a weak spot for little females, and crying ones were always difficult for him. Levy nodded quietly, still wiping at her eyes. She glanced up at the dragon through the last of her tears. He was not so bad. He was even trying to cheer her up a little. Why did other knights always paint dragons in a bad light?

"You… you wanted to know h-how far Gajeel would be from the throne… right?" Levy sniffed quietly as the last of her tears faded. Belserion nodded silently. "I'm afraid t-there are many before him. The throne would first go to my cousin, the king's grandson. Then to my uncle, the king's brother. A-and then to my father, his brother-in-law."

"And then to Black Steel?" Belserion asked curiously. Levy shook her head.

"The king's brother has a daughter who was recently married. Since my uncle is higher up than my father, who married into the family, the throne would next go to my cousin's husband. Then it would fall to Gajeel." Levy explained. There were four people in the way for Gajeel to ever inherit the crown. And that's if her cousin, Laxus, didn't have a son of his own. He was betrothed to get married soon, as well. The throne would be inherited through his blood before Levy's father or uncle's blood.

"I see. That is quite a shame." Belserion sighed. "Black Steel would likely have stopped the needless killings of my brothers and sisters. Then again, he does not seem the type to enjoy being a king." His words had Levy laughing quietly and shaking her head in agreement.

"No, I daresay he enjoys fighting too much." She giggled lightly at that. "It is truly amazing to watch him fight. I would never be able to move the way he does."

"I have heard many tales of his prowess as a fighter from my brethren." Belserion chuckled. "Perhaps one day I may witness it for myself. Though, for now, I do not wish to incur his wrath. That is why, little human, you should come closer to me. For I see predators lurking about." His words made Levy gasp fearfully and she looked around. She looked behind her just in time to see a large fur-covered beast move past just within the tree line. Frightened, she scurried closer to the dragon, who she no longer feared. He chuckled lightly at her. "Worry not, little one. Tis only a Vulcan."

"Only?" she asked incredulously, staring at the dragon with wide eyes. "They are stronger than three men combined. Any they target women every chance they have."

"Indeed. But you have a dragon protecting you." He chuckled a bit arrogantly. "Just stay close to me, little one. You are safe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A hush fell over the villagers as Gajeel entered the Tavern. All eyes turned on him, full of hope that he'd slain whatever beast was plaguing them. The elder came forward, but Gajeel stopped him, holding out his hand as he looked around the tavern for the man he sought. His eyes narrowed at the Tavern owner as he tried to slowly make his way to the back door.

"Stop that man!" Gajeel ordered, pointing right at the tavern owner. All eyes turned to the fiend, who paled and stopped trying to sneak out. Instead, the old man turned and ran at full speed. A group of younger men grabbed him before he got very far, and brought him in front of Gajeel. "This man is the _beast_ that has descended upon your village." the knight spat angrily. " _He_ has been the one killing your men, and he has been raping the women he captures." Gajeel declared to the village. All eyes went wide and several gasps could be heard. The village elder stepped forward with a disbelieving look.

"Sir knight, surely you are mistaken. Sidgir has been an upstanding citizen here for decades, but these attacks have only been recent." The elder told Gajeel, who stared at him a moment before turning around and opening the tavern door. Several women covered in naught but blankets filed into the tavern, earning a dozen shocked gasps and cries. Mothers, fathers, and lovers rushed forward to embrace the poor women they'd thought dead so long ago. Every lost woman was accounted for, even the sickly girl Gajeel had at first thought was dead.

The elder, and everyone there, could only stare in disbelief at the scene. And then dozens of furious eyes turned to the tavern owner, who looked like he was about to piss himself. Hell hath no fury like a mob of royally enraged villagers. And Gajeel could only stand back and let the mighty hammer of justice fall on the sickening fool.

* * *

The downpour began just as Gajeel was leaving the village to collect Levy. He cursed the weather and urged his horse to move faster. He prayed his intended would not fall ill from being out in the rain. What's more, that dragon had better have kept his word. Levy had best be safe and sound… or he would be slaying yet another dragon.

He was surprised at what he found when he arrived to the clearing he left Levy in. She was sitting right next to the dragon, talking animatedly with the large beast as it shielded her from the rain with his wing. She was completely dry, and seemed happy and unharmed. Along the edge of the clearing, Gajeel noticed a few dead Vulcans and a wolf. So the dragon kept his word and protected Levy from harm. Gajeel grinned, glad now that the village elder had listened to his request to spare a few sheep for the healing dragon. His deal with the dragon was complete.

"Black Steel returns." The dragon commented, getting Levy's attention. She turned and looked at Gajeel with wide eyes. She moved as if to run to Gajeel, but the dragon halted her with a claw. "You shall fall ill in the rain, little one." He warned her lightly. Gajeel just smirked at this and approached them. So the dragon had taken to Levy's charm, too, eh? The dragon looked at Gajeel now. "What say you, Black Steel? Is our deal complete?"

"It is. The humans will set aside one sheep a night for you in a separate pen." Gajeel told the dragon calmly. "Only until you heal. After that, you must return to the mountains."

"I was planning to." The dragon assured him before looking at Levy again. "Your little princess is good company, Black Steel. I appreciated the conversation."

"I'm sure she was happy ta talk yer ear off." Gajeel chuckled, looking to his intended, who blushed at his words. He did often comment on her love of conversation, after all… in a teasing way. "Are you ready to leave, Levy?"

"Do not leave just yet." The dragon answered before Levy could. "I have taken a liking to your princess. I do not wish her to fall ill. Stay, and I shall shield you both from this cold rain."

"What's the catch?" Gajeel eyed the dragon warily. The dragon snorted, blowing a bit of smoke out of his nose again.

"No catch this time. Merely good will." He promised. "Besides, I would rather like to speak with you, son of Metalicana." His words had Gajeel's eyes going wide in shock, but he smiled under his helmet.

"So ya knew my old man, huh?"

"He was a dear friend of mine." The dragon nodded. "I don't suppose he mentioned me much? Belserion?"

"I heard plenty about you." Gajeel chuckled. "Well now. Any friend of my old man is a friend of mine. I'll take your offer." He decided, earning a pleased laugh from the dragon. Gajeel grabbed a blanket that was just barely damp from his horse's saddle and moved to sit under the beast's wing with Levy. "So, Belserion… tell me something embarrassing about my old man."

* * *

Belserion didn't mind the rain, freezing as it may be. His scales were thick enough to repel the cold. This was pretty warm, even, compared to his mountain. He sighed softly and turned to look at the humans under his wing. Black Steel Gajeel was just as intimidating without his armor as he was with it. The boy had bulked up since Belserion last saw him. But then again, he was but a child when Belserion saw him last. He was a man now… but still he was larger than any man Belserion had seen. The piercings, which Belserion knew were done in Metalicana's likeness, only made him more intimidating. How he hadn't scared the little princess off was beyond him.

Gajeel was leaning against Belserion's side, holding his sleeping little princess in his lap, the blanket spread out over them to keep them warm in the cooling air. He had spoken with Belserion for quite a while, wanting to hear stories of his father, for his chance to do such a thing was very rare. And in those talks, Belserion had seen the sorrow in the young man's eyes, and the joy that lit his crimson eyes when he learned new things of the dragon he'd called father. Such bittersweet sorrow.

Now, however, the knight slumbered peacefully with his princess. Even in his sleep, Gajeel's hard features only softened slightly. But it was enough. Enough that Belserion could see this man was still young. Too young to have gone through all that he had, too young to have lost his father, who he cared for so deeply. The woman in his arms was younger, still, and sheltered from the cruelties of life, both of her parents still alive and healthy and no tragedy having befallen her just yet. She was ignorant to the pains and cruelties of the world. But she was such a sweet, gentle, innocent soul. Belserion liked her, and he knew she was a good match with Gajeel.

He looked out into the rain again, and he had to blink, for he could swear he saw his old friend staring back at him. He realized it was a memory that he saw. Metalicana stood before him, tall and proud, but aging and tired. His eyes were full of pride as he spoke about the brat that was his son. It was the last time Belserion ever saw Metalicana, when he visited the old fool just a year before his death. Gajeel, a mere lad of sixteen then, had gone into the village for supplies earlier that day, otherwise he would have gotten to know Belserion at that time.

 _"Bel, this brat is really something. I cannot even begin to articulate my pride for him." Metalicana chuckled, making Belserion laugh, for he knew just how prideful the old fool was on his own. For him to be unable to describe just how proud he was of his son, well, that was truly something. "Truly, this boy is my greatest treasure. My only regret is that I will not see this brat become a man. Bel, if you ever cross paths with him one day, do right by him for me. Alright?"_

"I will." Belserion chuckled quietly at the fading image of his dear friend. _I cannot do much more than this for him now_ , he thought as he moved his wing to shield the sleeping humans better _. Metalicana would be proud of the man you have become. In the future, perhaps we will cross paths again…_

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had wanted to update on my Spring Break but OMG I did NOT. GET. ANY. DOWNTIME. WTF.

I've been extremely busy lately, between school, working out, and two jobs. Sorry guys. I will update when I can. For now, enjoy this slightly longer chapter!

Thanks so much for being patient and for reading. Please, please tell me what you think!

-Nerdy12


End file.
